


Apologies

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You and Steve get into a fight. Can you fix it?





	Apologies

You jumped off the quinjet as soon as it landed, barely waiting for the ramp to fully touch the ground. Stomping away you heard some of your teammates calling out to you but you ignored them all, if you looked back you might have to face Steve, which was something you didn’t want to deal with at the moment.

“Debriefing in the conference room in an hour. Everyone who has any injuries should go to the med bay.” Steve said almost directly behind you.

Ignoring his orders, you turned in the direction of your room but Steve grabbed your arm before you could make it far.

“You know, ignoring me is how you got yourself in this situation in the first place.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about ”

“You got stabbed!” he retorted angrily.

"LIGHTLY. I WAS LIGHTLY STABBED. I’m a goddamn Avenger Steve. I can take a hit”

“But you shouldn’t have! If you could just listen to me for once—”

“I’ve heard the lecture Captain!” You yelled, sarcastically, “But what you haven’t mentioned is that I got Wanda out of there!”

“She would have been fine! I had a plan that didn’t involve you getting hurt but you disobeyed a direct order! When are you going to get it through your thick head—”

You interrupted him again. “You know what? I’m done with this. I’ve heard it all already today. So if you don’t mind, I’ll be heading to my room. And I think I’ll skip the debriefing as well. I don’t need to hear how much of a fuck up I am anymore.” you say holding back tears, “and while we’re at it, you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight because it certainly won’t be with me.”

True to your word, you skipped the debriefing. You also avoided leaving your room entirely- forgoing dinner in the common areas in favor of granola bars in solitude. You mulled over your decisions in the field that day. Had you been too overzealous? Steve wouldn’t have let anything happen to Wanda or anyone else on the team for that matter. Maybe he was right. Or maybe not right but less wrong than you had originally thought. You were still an avenger- an enhanced one at that! The pain in your side from where you were stabbed had already gone down into a dull ache- it would likely be healed completely by tomorrow morning, the scar gone by the end of the week.

Instead of dwelling on things you didn’t have the energy to fix, plus you weren’t quite ready to admit defeat to Steve, you settled into bed shifted around. You couldn’t get all the way comfortable. Usually, after missions you and Steve would snuggle up, holding each other to help keep away the horrors that often accompanied being an avenger. You knew if he was here he’d be whispering sweet words into your hair as he held you close and you both fell asleep. Instead, you wrapped your arms around yourself and drifted off into a light sleep.

Next thing you knew you were sitting upright in bed trying to catch your breath after a nightmare. You absentmindedly reached to the side where Steve should be only to find a cold sheet under your palm. You swung your legs out of bed. If you couldn’t have Steve, a cold bottle of water would have to do. You opened your door and walked out only to trip over a massive figure scrunched up in the alcove of your doorway. You steadied yourself on the wall and looked down only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at you.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“What are you doing? Why are you sleeping out here?” you questioned.

“I wanted to be close to you. But I know you’re mad so I thought I should give you space. Can we talk?”

“Yeah,” you said after a moment of consideration. “Let me just grab something to drink and I’ll meet you in there.”

When you came back in Steve was sitting on the corner of your bed, looking at the ground. You took a breath to say something but he cut you off before you could start.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I just… You scared me. And I worry about you.”

“Why though? I’m a big girl Steve! I know how to take care of myself. We’re on the same team! You don’t do things like this to Nat or Sam!”

“Well, I don’t love Nat or Sam! I love you!”

“You…. You love me?” you stuttered. 

Steve chuckled, “Of course I do. You’re the most important person in my life. And I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. So maybe I get a little overbearing on missions but it’s only because I’m scared to lose you. You are one of the most capable people I’ve ever met. I just couldn’t bear if something happened to you and I didn’t do everything in my power to stop it.”

“Steve. I’m fine. I really appreciate what you’re trying to do and I see where you’re coming from but can you imagine for second how I would’ve felt if I hadn’t jumped in and something happened to Wanda?”

Steve was silent and then gave a quiet yes.

“Now it’s nearly 4 am. Can we please go to bed and maybe talk about this more tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah. Yeah of course we can,” Steve responded with a gentle smile.

You slipped back into the bed while Steve stripped down to his boxers. He slid in next to you and you laid your head on his chest while he pulled you close with his arm around your shoulders. You were both silent for a bit until you broke it

“Steve?”

He gave a hum of acknowledgment.

“I love you too.”

You felt him press a kiss into your hair as you nuzzled into his chest and left a kiss on his peck.

You finally fell asleep in Steve’s arms- right where you were supposed to be.


End file.
